Je t'aime
by Matron of Madness
Summary: "You helped me make this, and told me to give it to someone special to me, right?" Those words could never have meant more to him than they did now, spoken on such a magical holiday.


_I don't own Persona 3 Portable, or it's characters.  
__...oh, but I wish..._

_

* * *

_

Christmas.

It was that time of year again. Snow was falling in loads, people were bustling around carelessly, picking up gifts and food for their family and friends. Completely and totally unaware that the world was going to supposedly end in only a few days. Minako glanced at some of the students blabbing away at their plans for the holiday, which seemed to involve spending the eve of this lovely day with their crushes, then running off to family the next day.

Usually she'd be hopping around in joy for such a time of year, but now she just found herself rather nervous. Not that it dented her personality in the least, but it was only human nature. Standing up slowly, she jumped when she felt a small vibration coming from her bag. Opening it and pulling out her cellphone, she tilted her head at the message;

_Hey, want to hang out today? I was going to ask Fuuka too, so we could celebrate together!  
__-Yukari._

Minako smiled brightly at it, but glanced at the door anxiously, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Chewing on her bottom lip, she started texting Yukari back, nervously turning her down with the usual s_orry, I have plans_ excuse. Walking over to the classroom window and shifting her gaze down, she watched a few of the known couples running off in different directions to get to their destination for the day, some heading immediately towards the mall – which she was going to assume looked gorgeous, especially today – and some just plain heading home. She snuggled up to the scarf she had on for a moment longer – which she'd made in sewing club with a friend of hers.

Sighing, she shook her head and made her way out of the classroom, eager to get back to the dorm and lay down. She was so tired lately, even though she took Junpei's stupid advice and fell asleep in class almost every day. She figured taking the holiday off from Tartarus would be well earned at this point. That was her mind's code for: _"Please don't let Mitsuru come after me when I skip out for the next few days!"_

As soon as she made her way out the door, she almost stumbled straight into another student, having to quickly hop to the side to avoid impact. Of course, that created her clumsy impact with the ground. "Owie!" She whined as her rear hit the floor, causing a small spike of pain to go through her, but it faded quickly.

"Oh!" She heard a panicked gasp from above her, and before she could so much as look up to see who it belonged to, an elegant hand placed a fan down beside her and grabbed ahold of her arm instead, gently helping her stand back up. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes to see the worried face of Bebe, a french exchange student that'd come sometime back in the year, she blinked a few times. "Gomenazai!" He threw out in a rushed manner, his accent making his words a little bit amusing to her. He reached down to grab his fan and her bag. "Zat waz entirely my fault!"

"H-Hey, no damage done!" Minako waved her hand in dismissal, laughing it off casually. "Thank you!" She took the bag from him and slung it back around over her shoulder, letting out a small 'oof' as it hit her back. She reminded herself to be more gentle next time she fell back and hurt herself.

Bebe, looking unconvinced, spread out his fan and hid the bottom of his face for a moment, but she flashed him a reassuring smile, and his expression lit back up in a bright manner. "Thank goodnezs!" He fiddled with his fan nervously for a moment, then hesitantly met her gaze. "A-Actually, Bebe waz coming to zee you..." She tilted her head, indicating curiosity, and he continued on. "Would you like to spend thiz day with me? That iz, if you can."

Minako couldn't help but notice how he still stumbled over some of the japanese words, which made her raise her hand and giggle under her breath. "Me? Well... I think that would be fun! Of course I can!" She clasped her hands together, somewhat childishly. Perhaps spending the day with a friend could help her get over her nerves; it would certainly make her feel a little better. Being separated from the group and all the tense atmosphere would be nice as well, even if it had started to lighten up a bit once again.

Bebe seemed positively thrilled with her answer, the smallest, faintest pink blush appearing on his usually pale cheeks. After all, it was a day usually spent together by couples. "Should we go zhen?" He beamed and motioned towards the doors that led to the school lobby, and Minako nodded eagerly.

"Sure! We can go see how the mall looks!" Energetically grabbing ahold of his hand, she took off at a fast walking pace, pulling him along with her. He flashed her a smile as he tried to keep up with the ever-spunky girl.

Japan and all it's beauty...

* * *

–

"Whoa, look at all the lights." Minako stared up at the different decorations with wide eyes, her face twisted into the expression of a very amused five-year-old, or something of the like. Bebe found a bit of amusement and joy in this, and happily followed her around as she gawked at each little thing that sparked her interest. She'd never really seen such wonderful lights on the holidays, seeing as her old home was far from festive. Or, at least, not in the decoration department anyways. "These are amazing!"

"'Zhey are, aren't 'zhey?" Bebe shifted his gaze from her to finally look at the lights, smiling widely. "'Zee japanese have such a wonderful way of celebrating a beautiful holiday! 'Zis country 'iz truly amazing!" Minako side-glanced at him as he spoke, her smile matching his.

"I'm sure France must've been beautiful as well?" She questioned, and he nodded, but went on to talk about how much better Japan was. He always seemed so passionate about japanese culture, come to think about it. Even the little things, that were celebrated worldwide, kept him on his toes. He sure was excitable, at least, which caused her gaze to soften slightly.

Bebe caught her look and blinked a few times, his smile becoming slightly more gentle. "Do you want to get a cookie?" Minako turned her head to look over her shoulder, finally realizing there were a few little stands set up handing out free snacks for the people bounding around excitedly. Nodding in response, then both made their way over.

A small group of people were gathered around, giggling about which cookie shape they wanted to get, or what color they wanted – despite the only colors being green, red, and white. Minako caved and got the one that was shaped like a cute snowman, whilst Bebe picked one that was shaped like a tree.

"I love cookies!" Minako practically squealed as she took a bite of it, her expression matching that of someone who just took a bit out of the most heavenly chocolate cake to ever grace the universe with it's existence. Bebe laughed quietly at this and tried his own, just as happy with how it tasted; sure, they were simple, but food shared with the right person always made it better. So he was beginning to think, anyways.

"'Zhey're delicious!" He paused, watching he continue to eat her treat. She acted like such a bubbly child, really, to the point it would annoy someone who couldn't handle being around a person so energetic. She was air-headed too, how she seemed completely oblivious to most things around her. But, she was also... "Tu est tres tres belle."

Minako paused with the cookie still in her mouth and looked over at him with a blank look, her eyes holding all the confusion he needed to see in order to know she didn't understand him. Not that he intended her to. Bebe stepped forward and reached his hand out, gently knocking a crumb off the corner of her mouth with the tip of his finger. She blinked in response, then blushed out of embarrassment, quickly pulling the last piece of her treat away from her. "O-Oops!"

Bebe smiled at her, holding back a tiny chuckle at her reaction. "Hmm..." He paused and grabbed his own school bag, opening it up and digging through it for a moment. At the same time, he walked over towards one of the benches, sitting down to make it easier. Curious, Minako followed and sat down next to him, trying to peer into the bag from the other side.

He pulled out a thin piece of fabric and turned to face her, holding it gently wrapped in his hand. "'Iz not much, but..." He pulled it apart, revealing a crimson red ribbon. Minako stared at it, her eyes wide in awe; despite how simple the design looked, she could tell the stitching on it actually must've taken a while – he'd put borders on it, and even a few little pink hearts on the end. Holding up her bubbly personality, no doubt.

"Ooh!" Minako carefully took it from him, her bright smile enough to make his cheeks fade into a slightly pink hue. "This is so beautiful! You made this, didn't you?" She looked over at him again, this time eagerly and more than excited. "Thank you, thank you!"

Bebe sheepishly brushed his hair away from his eyes, shyly. "You alwayz wear your hair up... you needed a ribbon that matched your beauty as a person!" She giggled happily at his words, having to keep herself from jumping off the bench. Hastily reaching up and pulling the bands she had keeping her hair up out, she blinked as her medium-length brunette hair fell into her face for a moment before she blew it out of the way.

Bebe smiled softly, resisting the urge to comment on her hair being down. Standing up, he moved behind her as she sat on the bench, knowing her eyes watched him curiously, not knowing what he would do. Sliding the ribbon out of her grasp, he worked his fingers through her slightly messy hair until he got it held perfectly in his hands, tying the ribbon in it shortly afterwards. Glad to see it was holding up well, he stepped to the side and leaned over the bench, watching her as she made delighted squeaks. Pulling his fan out, which he'd so delicately hid inside his pocket for a little while, he opened and closed it in his hand, slowly.

After a minute or so, Minako calmed down and shot him a worried glance. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to be coming here with anyone. I don't have anything in return..." Bebe merely smiled, lightly tapping her nose with the end of his fan.

"It'z okay. Your smile 'iz enough for me." She gazed at him, unsatisfied, before her smile returned, and she stood up. Walking behind the bench to face him, she reached up and wrapped her fingers around the scarf that kept her neck warm. Sliding it off, before Bebe could say anything, she gently wrapped it around his neck instead.

"You helped me make this, and told me to give it to someone special to me, right?" Those words could never have meant more to him than they did now, spoken on such a magical holiday. She tilted her head to the side, giggling up at the surprised male. Taking a moment to let that sink in, Bebe's gaze softened and he leaned down just a tad, to be at eye level with her.

"Je t'aime, Minako." She shot him a confused look, and he merely laughed, leaning forward to kiss her forehead gently. "Some day, I'll tell you what 'zat meanz."

* * *

**Finally. Did. A. Christmas. Oneshot. I've been going crazy trying to do one for this holiday since last year, and failed miserably.**

**Anyways, here you go! A Minako/Bebe oneshot about the best holiday of the year! I really hope I got the characters right, 'cause this is my first Persona story... ever. ._. But the lack of Bebe on fanfiction saddened me! So I wrote this. Please don't kill me over his dialogue! xD I suck at doing accents, ha-ha. But I tried!**

**As much as I love Ken and Akihiko... why couldn't we spend xmas with one of the more minor characters? Why! Insert fangirl sob here.**

**Review, tell me what to improve on? :D I'm not very happy or confident with how this turned out. Boo.**

**And Merry Christmas! ...No matter how early, hehe.  
****-LovelyxxMelody**

**p.s. Translation for Je t'aime is "I love you."**


End file.
